1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a canine chew toy, and more particularly, is directed to an apparatus and method of making a canine chew toy comprising a generally spherical body having a plurality of circumferential channels for receiving and housing a plurality of rings therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous chew toys available in a variety of forms and sizes. To the applicant's knowledge, there are no canine chew toys available that provide the following advantages and overcome the problems, deficiencies and disadvantages associated with commonly available canine chew toys.
The present invention provides a canine chew toy comprising a generally spherical body having a plurality of circumferential channels for receiving and housing a plurality of rings therein. The channels and rings provide contrasting textures for a canine to chew, thereby stimulating muscle growth and strength in the jaw and neck muscles, and contributing to the overall dental health by aiding in removal of excess plaque and strengthening the teeth through exercise. Finally, the toy may be impregnated with a liquid (juice) substance pleasing and attractive to a canine. The canine chew toy may also be impregnated with a pleasing scent that is generally attractive to canines.
Consequently, there exists a continuous need for new ideas and enhancements for existing products in the pet chew toy industry.